Sherlock avait toujours eu des regards
by MorganThorn
Summary: Sherlock Holmes avait toujours eu des regards en coin. Des coups d'œil. Des rapides clignements d'yeux, des pauses appuyées du regard à travers les vitres, les miroirs, les reflets quelconques. Sherlock avait toujours regardé tout et tout le monde. Depuis peu, l'objet de son attention assidue se trouvait être son colocataire. - Pas de spoil-


Bonjour à tous ! Première histoire sur la série Sherlock, qui a été créée de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. L'histoire ne se passe pas à un moment précis, et c'est un texte assez court. J'aime bien, les textes courts. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock Holmes avait toujours eu des regards en coin. Des coups d'œil. Des rapides clignements d'yeux, des pauses appuyées du regard à travers les vitres, les miroirs, les reflets quelconques. Sherlock avait toujours regardé tout et tout le monde. Depuis peu, l'objet de son attention assidue se trouvait être son colocataire.

Pour le détective, il lui semblait que personne n'avait rien vu -car après tout, qui observait vraiment ? personne- mais il n'était pas, et ne serait probablement jamais, quelqu'un de discret. Tout le monde le voyait. Lestrade avait trouvé cela étrange, Molly avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie mêlée de tristesse, Mycroft avait pris soin de noter cette information dans la catégorie ''important'', Mme Hudson en avait été amusée. Tout le monde sauf John Watson, évidemment.

Et si tout le monde l'avait noté, personne n'avait rien fait. Que faire, exactement ? Le dire à voix haute ? Le faire remarquer à l'un des deux ? Le dire à quelqu'un ? Exiger des explications de Sherlock, interroger Mme Hudson, se moquer ? Après tout, qui pourrait prévoir leurs réactions ? Et s'ils se disputaient ? Et s'ils s'éloignaient ? Ils avaient tous vu, à différents niveaux, l'importance -ou le début d'importance- que la collaboration Holmes-Watson apportait, leur apportait. Plus productif était le détective. Plus calme ou au contraire plus brillant, comme un diamant. Plus beau. Et John ? John respirait la vie, si ce n'est pas le bonheur.

Quelle étrange collaboration ! Deux hommes, un drogué d'enquête, de sordide, de meurtres avec un médecin, un soldat incapable d'oublier la guerre, incapable de vouloir l'oublier. Deux hommes si différents et qui pourtant semblaient devenir, tous les deux ensemble, plus intelligents, plus humains, plus forts et plus fous que tout le monde. Comme un monstre à deux têtes, une seule entité composée de deux corps différents. Sherlock est le cerveau, la raison, la logique et John est le cœur, la passion, l'impulsivité. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Sherlock le passionné, John le raisonnable. Sherlock l'homme de glace, l'homme sans cœur, John l'homme de feu, l'homme avec trop de cœur.

N'ont-ils pas commencé à devenir un ?

Sherlock avait toujours eu des regards en coin. Parfois, ils étaient appuyés, d'autres fois de simples clignements d'yeux. Sur tout et sur tout le monde. Cela n'avait pas changé avec John. Bien sûr que non. Il les avait toujours, peut-être encore plus qu'avant. Et dedans, il incluait son colocataire.

« Comme pour avoir son avis » pense Lestrade.

« Comme par amour » imagine Molly.

« Comme pour un chien » espère Mycroft.

Seule Mme Hudson ne dit rien, ne pense pas, n'imagine pas, n'espère pas. Elle observe, comme Sherlock. Elle note dans sa tête lorsqu'elle remarque ses coups d'œil via les miroirs, via les vitres. Lorsqu'elle le voit suivre John du regard quand le médecin s'en va. Lorsqu'elle découvre la pléthore d'expressions que peut faire Sherlock en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il -John- disparaît simplement de son champ de vision.

Seule Mme Hudson ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Sherlock regarde John avec un tel émerveillement ! Sherlock semble si triste lorsque John n'est pas là ! Sherlock le suit des yeux lorsqu'il va dans la cuisine ! Elle note, silencieusement, avec un brin d'amusement, dans son carnet de notes mental. Elle note et note et note et elle est la première à remarquer la différence.

Oui, les deux colocataires de Baker Street sont comme une seule personne dans deux corps. Complémentaires à tous les instants. Lorsque Sherlock est impulsif, c'est John qui raisonne. Lorsque Sherlock manque de cœur, c'est John qui compatit pour deux. Lorsque John ne comprend rien, c'est Sherlock qui éclaire sa lanterne. Lorsque John s'impatiente, c'est Sherlock qui réfléchit pour deux.

Qui voit des différences là où il n'y a que des ressemblances, que des liens ? Les autres, ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Ceux qui croient comprendre. Ceux qui voient mais sans observer, sans aller plus loin que ça -que juste ''voir''.

Mme Hudson n'est pas détective. Elle n'est pas médecin. Elle a bien dirigé un jour un cartel mais elle n'est pas des plus fines, des plus observatrices. Pourtant, c'est elle qui voit la différence en premier parce que c'est la seule, peut-être, à comprendre aussi bien le duo Holmes-Watson, l'entité John-Sherlock.

Un jour, c'est John qui commence à regarder Sherlock.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, s'il y en a -du moins j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas.

Review, s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
